


Late-night Haze

by coffeeincluded



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/M, FE3H Wank Week, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeincluded/pseuds/coffeeincluded
Summary: Hubert isn't surprised that he's having trouble sleeping. He's surprised thatthisis the reason why.Technically part of my Daemon AU, but can be read as Gen. Takes place after Chapter 22 in the AU/just before Hubert and Edelgard go to Enbarr before the timeskip and Holy Tomb mission.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley, Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Late-night Haze

**Author's Note:**

> So this can definitely fit in with the Pining and Guilt themes of Wank Week, but truth be told I had this scene--or something like it, at least--in mind for quite some time in my main fic. But I couldn't make it fit in, so enjoy the, ah, deleted scene/bonus content! Hubert certainly is.

Hubert awoke in a sweat-drenched start.

To be fair, he had many reasons as of late to be sleeping so fitfully. The past few days had been some of the most harrowing of his life, with Monica exposing the details of her attack on his daemon to everyone, followed by Byleth and Belial’s...change. Lady Edelgard was all but mourning Belial’s transformation into that warped...thing, and to be honest some part of Hubert was doing the exact same thing. Touched by the goddess may well have been consumed by the goddess by how much the Church of Seiros needed its power and control. Yet he needed to set all this aside in order to clear Lady Edelgard’s path. There was a coronation to plan, corrupt ministers to dispose of, and an ambush on the Holy Tomb to finalize the details of. He was not looking forward to his conversation with Lady Edelgard about concealing the details of Kronya’s attack on Thanily from her. At least Ferdinand and Bernadetta were astonishingly understanding and empathetic. Even _ Ferdinand _ .

(and now he was going to repay Ferdinand by arresting his father and stripping him of his lands and title; congratulations Hubert)

So it was little wonder that he was restless and sleeping poorly. Hubert would give every drop of breath and blood to Lady Edelgard and her cause, but even he was only human. But of all the things to cause Hubert’s insomnia…

“Really?” he asked his erect cock, as if it could respond. The exact details of his erotic dream had faded away but the...evidence...still stood tall and proud in his sleeping trousers. 

Thanily, his beloved fox daemon, groaned and rolled over on the pillow beside him. “No, I don't remember it either. Let’s just get this over with so we can actually sleep more than four hours tonight?”

Hubert sighed and shucked off his trousers. For him, masturbation was usually more of a chore than anything else. An admittedly pleasurable waste of time, but a waste of time nonetheless. Masturbate, ejaculate, wipe himself down, then go to sleep. 

No point in foreplay, or warming himself up. Hubert grabbed his cock, and pulled up the filthiest fantasy he could think of. 

He’d seen Ferdinand naked before in the sauna, and wasn’t particularly impressed. Unless he was a grower, Ferdinand von Aegir could not truthfully call himself a noble down to the last centimeter. Bernadetta would much prefer his cock. Ahh,  _ yessss _ he would bend her over, before Ferdinand, show him just what he could not give her as he thrust his length in and out of her tight warm cunt. What would it feel like, that warmth clenching around him? He gripped himself tighter and groaned, the lotion a poor substitute for the real thing. 

He’’d bend her over, and then—then he’s fuck her hard, and she’d be reduced to incoherence at just how much better he was at even this most base of activities than Ferdinand. She’d moan his name, and her daemon Malecki would writhe in pleasure just from Thanily nuzzling him between his spines. The insufferable Ferdinand would be there, of course, forced to watch as Bernadetta fucked herself on his archnemesis’s cock, how she gained far more pleasure from it than he could ever hope to give her, outdone in even this—

Hubert moaned again, swept the budding precum off the tip to coat his silky smooth head. He thrusted his hips up into the air, squeezed his hand tighter, pretending it was Bernadetta he was undoing, Ferdinand shamefully hard at the sight of his girlfriend being fucked by another— 

“Embrienne,” Thanily sighed, the name of Ferdinand’s daemon full in her mouth, and the fantasy— 

Ferdinand was there  _ Ferdinand forgave him _ Ferdinand was kissing him, bright and warm like the rest of him, so strong and optimistic that how could he not be a good kisser with how bold he was? Ferdinand’s cock hard in his trousers, rosy red when Hubert brought it out, stroked Ferdinand off with one hand while the other pressed against Bernadetta’s back, fucking into her warmth while jerking him off, nothing but moans of pleasure the chants of his name they  _ forgave _ him they wanted to be with him despite who he was and, and— 

Hubert came with one hand clapped over his mouth to catch his cries, and the other cupped over his cock to catch his cum. The rush faded, and he was left with a dripping mess on his hand and a deep sense of shame. Hubert slid his one visible eye to glare at the only other creature in the room who could respond, since his softening cock wasn’t about to give any answers. 

“I don’t know where that came from!” Thanily protested. “It just sort of...happened.”

If only things could be that simple. Hubert fumbled around for a rag to wipe himself off, which would have to do until morning. He sighed and leaned back against his pillows. Well, no denying it—he had just masturbated to the thought of fucking both Bernadetta and Ferdinand. And tomorrow he and Lady Edelgard were heading to Enbarr. 

Hubert closed his eyes. One more thing to compartmentalize, for Ferdinand would never forgive him for what he was about to do. Best to push that pain away, let it fossilize and be forgotten. This was going to be a problem. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, yeah, this was a thing that happened in an hour of keyboard smashing. I hope you all enjoyed it?


End file.
